combatmissionfandomcom-20200213-history
Task Force 3-69
Task Force 3-69 is the name of the US Army campaign in Combat Mission: Black Sea. In it the player is tasked to battle the Russian advance south of Kiev while commanding the armored fist that is Task Force 3-69. It has five scenarios, but like always the player will not encounter all of them in a single playtrough as the result of the current scenario affects what scenario comes next. The campaign was designed by Cristopher Nelson with mission designs by Scott Coulson, Cristopher Nelson and Thomas West. Forces present US Army: * Armored Brigade * Stryker infantry * Airborne Russian Forces: * Tank Brigade * Motor Rifle Brigade Ukraine: * Remnants of a Ukrainian motor rifle brigade Campaign briefing Situation July, 2017 South of Kiev 3rd Battalion, 69th Armor Regiment "Speed and Power" The NATO expeditionary forces sent in June to bolster the defense of central Ukraine have been outnumbered and outflanked by the Russian crossings of the Dnieper river. Russian forces have achieved a breaktrough in the Krovohrad-Cherkasy-Kremenchuk area, as meager Ukrainian and NATO defenses have been bypassed or brushed aside. Russia forces have now wheeled north and begun advancing towards Kiev, where currently little stands between them and the capital. The capital is now threatened by a two-pronged offensive from both the east and the south. The Russians intend to force the Kiev goverment to the bargaining table by threatening their capitol with capture. NATO heavy armor reinforcements have arrived from Poland and have launched a counteroffensive just in time to halt the Russian advance. Reinforcements have been dispatched to Kiev to defend the city from Russian brigades advancing from the east, while another force have been sent to contain the Cherkasy breaktrough and protect Kiev from the south. At the tip of the spear of the counterattack into central Ukraine is the 3rd Combined Arms Battalion, 69th Armored Regiment organized as Task Force 3-69. Mission A) Higher Headquarters (HHQ) Mission: 1st Armored Brigade Combat Team conducts offensive operations to halt Russian advances north in vicinity of Bila Tserkva B) Task Force 3-69 attacks southeast to block Russian advances north on Highway E95 along the eastern outskirts of Bila Tserkva. C) Commander's Intent: Relieve pressure on Kiev defenses by containing the Russian breaktrough in central Ukraine. Task Force 3-69 will aid in this goal by blocking advances along one of the major highways leading north. Friendly Forces You command 3rd Battalion, 69th Armor Regiment, 1st Armored Brigade Combat Team of the 3rd Infantry Division. The nickname of your unit is "Speed and Power". During this operation Speed and Power will be formed into Task Force 3-69, with attached support assets that answer directly to you. The rifle and armor companies have been mixed together into balanced company teams that combine infantry with Abrams tanks under the same company commander. Task Force 3-69: Headquarters and Headquarters Company: x1 Sniper Section, x1 Scout Platoon, x1 Mortar Platoon Alpha Company Team: x2 Rifle Platoons (Bradley), x1 Armor Platoon (Abrams) Bravo Company Team: x2 Rifle Platoons (Bradley), x1 Armor Platoon (Abrams) Charlie Company Team: x1 Rifle Platoons (Bradley), x2 Armor Platoon (Abrams) Delta Company Team: x1 Rifle Platoons (Bradley), x2 Armor Platoon (Abrams) Combat Engineer Platoon MANPADS Platoon Artillery Battery (M109A7 Paladin) Due to the high-threat envinroment posed by the Russian ground forces, all of your Bradley IFVs and Abrams tanks are equipped with ERA. In addition, platoon and company command vehicles are protected by an off-the-shelf Trophy Active Protection System (APS) purchased in the months leading up to deployment. Some friendly units are operating in the area of operations, including paratroopers from the 82nd Airborne Division, Stryker infantry from 2nd Stryker Cavalry Regiment and the remnants of a Ukrainian motor rifle brigade. Enemy forces The primary Russian units present in our area of operations are the 20th Guards Motor Rifle Brigade and 10th Guards Tank Brigade. These brigades are advancing northwest along the west side of the Dnieper River in an attempt to threaten Kiev from the south. Comprised of a mix of mostly contract professional soldiers and some conscripts, these units are equipped with T-72B3 and T-90 main battle tanks, as well as BMP-2 and BMP-3 infantry fighting vehicles. Plan Task Force 3-69 is ordered to block russian advances in the vicinity of Bila Tserkva and Highway E95. Any Russian units that have gained a foothold in the city before the task force arrives must be ejected as soon as possible. Once Bila Tserkva and the adjacent stretch of Highway E95 are secured, Task Force 3-69 and other units in the area of operations are to start a counteroffensive to drive Russian forces south, away from Kiev. Notes Ammunition will be fully restocked between all missions. Lost personnel and vehicles will be partially replaced troughout the duration of the campaign. Only units belonging to Task Force 3-69 are core campaign units whose casualties carry over to the next battle. Light infantry, Stryker infantry and Ukrainian units are not core units. This campaign is five missions long. Scenarios *Speed and Power (Mission 1) * The Outskirts (Mission 2) * Poking the Bear (Mission 3) * Backs to the Wall (Mission 4) * Vanguard (Mission 5)